1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles, and more particularly to a pair of spectacles having an angle adjustable function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional temple mounting arrangement in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,406-B1 to Guo, and comprises a rim 10, a temple 20, and a coupling block 30. The temple 20 comprises a butt-strap 22 comprising a short pivot rod 23 and a plurality of teeth 25. The coupling block 30 comprises a receiving chamber 31 for receiving the butt-strap 22 of the temple 20, a plurality of retaining grooves 35 disposed in the inner side of the receiving chamber 31 for engaging the teeth 25 of the butt-strap 22.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of spectacles having an angle adjustable function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of spectacles, wherein the locking pawl of the connecting member is detachably locked in either one of the locking grooves of the pivot member, so that the angle between the connecting member and the pivot member is changed arbitrarily so as to adjust the angle of the rim relative to the temples.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of spectacles, wherein the locking pawl of the connecting member is closely locked in either one of the locking grooves of the pivot member, so that the connecting member is combined with the pivot member rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of spectacles, wherein each of the two opposite limit plates of the connecting member is movable to abut an edge of the pivot member, thereby preventing the locking pawl of the connecting member from releasing from the locking grooves of the pivot member.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pair of spectacles, comprising a rim having two ends, two angle adjusting devices each mounted on a respective one of the two ends of the rim, and two temples each mounted on a respective one of the two angle adjusting devices, wherein:
each of the two angle adjusting devices includes a connecting member, and a pivot member;
the connecting member of each of the two angle adjusting devices has a bifurcated first end formed with a longitudinally extended insertion slot and a transversely extended circular pivot hole communicating with the insertion slot, the first end of the connecting member is formed with a wedge-shaped flexible locking pawl and two opposite limit plates;
the pivot member of each of the two angle adjusting devices is pivotally mounted in the insertion slot of the connecting member and has a first end formed with a plurality of locking grooves, so that the locking pawl of the connecting member is detachably locked in either one of the locking grooves of the pivot member,
the pivot member of each of the two angle adjusting devices has two sides each formed with a circular pivot axle extended through the insertion slot and pivotally mounted in the pivot hole of the connecting member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.